Keen Eyes
by Rissa-channn
Summary: Sakura, having transported into a whole new world, encountered two men in black. Poisoned by the APTX4869, she shrunk and reverted to a child's body. During her stay, she meets a certain bespectacled detective and his friends.


**Keen Eyes  
_Expect the Unexpected_  
**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Detective Conan._

* * *

A fair-skinned teenage girl pushed her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear with a huff. She laid her hands on her hips, annoyed emerald eyes staring down on the mountains of paper that littered the mahogany desk of her teacher. Wiping the sweat that dripped down her tad-bit-wide forehead, she tightened her black fingerless gloves with a pull, "Yosh!"

Her eyes darted from paper to paper as she organized them into their categories. Her mentor was probably off drinking in some rundown pub, but she gave that no thought. If Sakura was in Tsunade's place, she would order someone to take care of her paperwork as well.

She'd thought of making a bunshin to help her, but that would take too much chakra. She wouldn't want to waste it over such a trivial matter, when she could do it on her own. Had she been a powerhouse like Naruto, she would've done so and would've been finished hours earlier.

Half an hour later, she breathed out a sigh of relief, bubbling with pride as she stared down the organized pile. She stretched like a feline, satisfied when she heard many of her joints cracking. Plopping down the Hokage's chair, a dreamy expression plastered on her face as she thought to herself, _'Finally! Paperwork's done! Time to enjoy one of my rare day-of—!'_

"Well, well, well. Isn't that seat reserved for Hokage only? Are you a Hokage?"

Sakura stood up with lightning speed, her face an embarrassed red, her body bent into a deep bow, "Tsu-Tsunade-shishou!"

"Nicely done, Sakura," the Legendary Sucker praised as she set sight on her stacks of paperwork, "Now I can work on it much more easily."

"Oh, it's no problem, shishou," Sakura smiled, rising up from the bow.

Tsunade hummed, "You know what? I think this deserves a reward."

"A reward?"

"Yes," she drawled, "But what kind of reward?" She pretended to be deep in thought, smirking.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "How about an extended vacation?"

"Fine, I'll give you one whole week off..."

Inner Sakura did a little dance in her head, body parts moving to the imaginary music. Outer Sakura was tempted to join in.

"_—_If you finish just this one mission."

As she her mentor's words registered in her brain, her mouth shot open to voice out protests, "But_—_!"

"Please?" Tsunade clasped her hands together, sweatdropping, "I just need you to get this crate full of saki. It wouldn't even last a day, I promise! Ehehe..."

She deadpanned, "Shizune found your secret stash, didn't she?"

The Hokage bowed her head as if in shame, "Yes..."

"Fine," Sakura sighed, "But I get one week _and _a half off!"

"Yes, yes. So, I ordered this special brand of alcohol. It's very expensive and was sold out the day it was released! Luckily, I managed to pull some strings and had atleast a dozen or so reserved for me," Tsunade chuckled, "And since I bought so much, the manager had to put a discount!"

"Right, right," her apprentice said in feigned interest.

She continued on, "It's in Rice Country, taking around one to two days for you to go and come back. Easy peasy, right?" She beamed, clapping her hands.

"I'll be going then," Sakura bowed respectably to the Godaime.

* * *

Sakura patted her pocket, feeling the scroll's bulge. Tsunade was right, it was easy. A little bit _too_ easy... She shifted her eyes left and right in suspicion. She shook her head, her leaps stopping on one big tree branch, _'This is all in my head. Once I get back home, I can relax all I want...' _That's right. She was probably just paranoid. She really needed that break.

But just as she let down her guard momentarily, crouching down to start hopping once again, a sudden rustle to the side instantly had her tensed. Her dominant hand flashed to her pouch, grabbing four senbons and placing them in the spaces between her fingers. With no hesitation, she threw it to where she heard the sound.

_'Expect the unexpected,' _she told herself, her eyes looking around as her hand took another handful of senbons. Luckily, since the mission didn't require much of her ninja skills, she still had enough chakra and senbons for a fight.

She whipped her head to the right as another rustle was heard. A squirrel ran off from a bush.

Her grip on her senbons didn't slacken, but as she sighed and turned her head in front again, eyes swirling red with black made her jump back. She braced her arms in front of herself, her other hand now armed with a handful of sharp glinting senbons. Her heart thumped in her chest as she recognized the user of those swirling eyes. The man who betrayed her village. The man who left her unconscious on that stone-cold bench the night she tried to convince him to stay in Konoha. The man who captured and broke her heart... _Sasuke._

Said user was smirking cruelly, a hand on the hilt of his chokuto. He chuckled darkly as Sakura clenched her fists tightly, nails digging into her palms, though confusion could be clearly seen through her eyes.

With a snarl, she gathered chakra into her senbons, masking her face blank. "What do you want?" she spat.

Her ex-teammate raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Isn't it obvious, Sakura-_chan_?"

"If it was _so _obvious, do you think I'd be asking you this?" Sakura glared at him, gritting her teeth. Unnoticed by her, tears started to leak from her tear ducts. However, Sasuke noticed it.

"Heh. Still the same old crybaby, I see."

Furious with rage, she released her chakra-laced senbons towards the nukenin. As he proceeded to dodge the flying needles, Sakura furiously wiped away her tears. She didn't want Sasuke to see her crying. She knew it meant weakness in his eyes.

She released a shaky breathe, her hand moving to grab a kunai from her pouch. She brandished it infront of her, but she knew that she already lost the battle before it even started. She lowered her eyes down to his feet, intent on not getting caught in one of those illusions the Sharingan had.

He let out a cold mirthless laugh, "You actually think you can take _me_ down? If Naruto can't, what makes you think _you_ can? After all, you're just a weak little girl who always needs saving."

However shocked she may be from hearing so many sentences come out from the usually silent Uchiha, she stood quiet and gritted her teeth.

"Just a damsel in distre—" Sasuke was interrupted, a furious Sakura running up to him in an attempt to stab him in the heart, shouting in outrage. Keyword: attempt. He smirked, his hand gripping her wrist.

"I've wasted enough time dallying with you..." he deactivated his Sharingan, pulling the struggling girl's face closer to his, "I'm going to have to dispatch you... Pity, you had you such a pretty face. Don't worry, I'll make it _even prettier__..._" His smirk widened, enjoying the fearful look she had, the blood disappearing from her face.

She yanked her wrist vigorously from his grip. Gathering her chakra to her elbow, she elbowed Sasuke hard on the stomach, prompting him to cough out some blood from the impact. She stomped her boot's heel on his feet, managing not to cringe as she heard his bones breaking. Then she punched him square on the nose, her other arm pulled back. Before he could recover, she then kneed him on the groin... hard. All of this was done in 5 seconds. It was a wonder how he could still stand when she kicked his groin with chakra.

She jumped away from the nukenin, in a guarded stance, her eyes roving around him.

He heaved, hunched over with his hands on his knees. His panted breaths soon turned to wicked laughter. Sakura was creeped out by the rare sound, but she continued to keep her chin high.

"Guess I underestimated you..."

"You should know not to underestimate a shinobi!" she retorted.

His laughter decreased until it was just a chuckle. He said to her, "Don't you think you're being a hypocrite?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

"Because _you_ have underestimated _me_."

"Wha—?!"

Before she could flee in realization, the ground suddenly exploded. Bits of earth flew around, wisps of smoke covering her vision. She effortlessly picked up a boulder that landed on her during the explosion. She panted, her eyes searching anxiously around for the young man. Up, no. Down, no. Left, no. Right, no. That must mean...! _'Behind!'_

As she spun around, her head barely dodged the chokuto that blazed with lightning by a mere inch. She gasped, jumping back.

She immediately placed her vision on a random pebble near his foot, realizing her mistake. Sasuke's Sharingan was deactivated that whole time she thought she was winning. This was _Sasuke _she was fighting. It wasn't supposed to be this easy.

"Finally realized your oversight?" Sasuke sneered.

Her vision started swirling... that's when she realized she was in a genjutsu. Sasuke must've put her in one, but when? Wait...

_Her grip on her senbons didn't slacken, but as she sighed and turned her head in front again, eyes swirling red with black made her jump back._

Before she could think more further, her vision completely vanished, and she was out cold.

Sasuke caught her limp body before she could hit the ground. His eyes focused on her face. With a hand, he pushed back her pink hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He whispered to her, "I'm sorry..."

Had she been awake, she would've been shocked with awe, because not only did he _apologize, _he also sounded _sincere_.

He spent a few more minutes staring out into nothing, clutching her tightly to his chest. He then laid her gently on the ground. They weren't that far away from Konoha, so he was sure that a Konoha-nin would find her sooner or later. He looked back at her for a moment, before he hopped off and went on his way.

A tear slid down from Sakura's eyes, dropping on the forest ground.

* * *

**Yay, here's the revise I promised :) Sorry it took long, for a chapter so short . I'm just 13 and highschool is just really tough xP So sorry for the lateness, I'll have the next chapter done by next week, hopefully :)**


End file.
